Wiki-ng z sąsiedztwa/Wywiady
Witaj na stronie wywiadów z Wiki-ngami z sąsiedztwa! Możesz przeczytać tu o wielu użytkownikach Wiki. Oto oni: Lisica01 Oto pierwsza odsłona Wiki-nga z sąsiedztwa. Dzisiaj chcielibyśmy Wam przedstawić Lisicę01, administratorkę naszej Wiki. My sami chcielibyśmy życzyć tylko przyjemnej lektury. ---- https://orig11.deviantart.net/5df2/f/2016/237/a/f/lisica01av_by_kapuki999-daf8xka.png ---- Cześć Lisica01! Witaj w Wiki-ngu z sąsiedztwa! Na początek, rzeknij parę słów o sobie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie i na dobry początek życzę miłej lektury. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jestem Lisica01, ale wszyscy mówią mi Lisica, Liska lub Polarna. Mam 14 lat, urodziny obchodzę 15 października. Posiadam tutaj uprawnienia administratora, którymi staram się jak najlepiej posługiwać. Jeżeli chodzi o mój charakter i zachowanie to sadzę że jestem osobą spokojną, trudno wytrącić mnie z równowagi. Zazwyczaj jestem do wszystkiego nastawiona optymistycznie, nigdy nie oceniam książki po okładce i zawsze staram się być pomocna, tolerancyjna, szczera i sprawiedliwa. Jestem dość uparta, zawzięta i zadziorna, staram się nie ulegać wpływom innych. Myślę, że wiem kiedy zachować powagę, a kiedy trochę "wrzucić na luz". Jak niektórzy zapewne wiedzą, dla mnie na wiki nie istnieje coś takiego jak hierarchia, czy popularność, moim zdaniem wszyscy są równi począwszy od anonimowego użytkownika, kończywszy na administratorze, biurokracie, Helperze, a nawet VSTF'ie. Zresztą lepiej będzie jak poznacie i ocenicie mnie sami. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Jakie jest Twoje hobby? Czym się interesujesz? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Jak już można się domyślić, uwielbiam smoki i wszystko co jest z nimi związane. Poza smokami uwielbiam wymyślać i pisać historie na ich temat, niektóre z nich możecie znaleźć na tej wiki. Bardzo lubię rysować, ale nie wychodzi mi to zbyt dobrze, zamiast tego mam bujną wyobraźnię i nie raz ciekawe oraz oryginalne pomysły. Poza pisaniem opowiadań, przebywaniem na wiki i rysowaniem, uwielbiam czytać książki i strzelać z łuku, a także nurkować. Prywatnie interesuję się również biologią i polonistyką. Skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy one coś oznaczają? Czujesz się do nich przywiązany/a? Moja nazwa pochodzi od nazwy mojego ulubionego zwierzęcia, a także pseudonimu ze szkoły oraz domu. A skąd 01? Szczerze to sama nie wiem, po prostu lubię tą liczbę. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png A jeżeli chodzi o avatar, to przedstawia on moją fanowską postać; Polaris. I tak, jestem do niego bardzo, ale to bardzo przywiązana. Jego pierwowzór stworzyłam sama, jednak wtedy nie znałam się tak dobrze na grafice komputerowej i na rekolorowaniu. Dlatego z pomocą przyszedł mi mój przyjaciel Whisper. Stworzył on dla mnie lepszej jakości przeróbkę, za co jestem mu bardzo wdzięczna. Ów obraz wykorzystałam również jako avatar, który już od dwóch lat mi towarzyszy. Jak znalazłeś/aś się na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki? Dlaczego do dzisiaj na niej przebywasz? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Trafiłam tu dwa lata temu zupełnie przypadkowo, kiedy to szukałam w internecie informacji o filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Założyłam tutaj konto i zaraz po jego utworzeniu zaczęłam edytować, tak po prostu. Będąc na wiki kilka dni, odkryłam coś takiego jak blogi. A że miałam własną wymyśloną postać i historię na temat Jak Wytresować Smoka, chciałam się z kimś nią podzielić, dlatego też postanowiłam umieścić ją na swoim blogu. Tak oto powstało pierwsze opowiadanie na wiki. Mój pomysł okazał się być naprawdę dobry i wkrótce potem na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki zaczęło roić się od opowiadań. No i tak to się wszystko zaczęło. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Dlaczego zostałam tu na dłużej? Sama nie wiem, po prostu coś mnie tu trzyma. Prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o ludzi, przyjaciół, a także wrogów (których nie wiem czy mam, ale mniejsza). Wszyscy użytkownicy, którzy w jakiś sposób utrzymują ze mną kontakt, rozmawiają, wspierają, sprawili, że dalej tu jestem. Kolejną rzeczą są wspomnienia, zarówno te szczęśliwe jak i te smutne. Zbyt wiele zawdzięczam temu miejscu i zbyt wiele tutaj przeżyłam żeby tak po prostu to wszystko rzucić i odejść. Ulubiony bohater w serii? Może masz kilku? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Szczerze to nie mam ulubionego, wszystkich w jakiś sposób lubię. Jednych bardziej, drugich trochę mniej, ale jakbym miała kogoś już typować to na pewno: Szczerbatek, Chmuroskok, Czkawka, Astrid, bliźniaki, Pyskacz, Heathera oraz Windshear. Jaką zmianę zaproponowałabyś JWS wiki? Dlaczego? Jak na razie nie chciałabym niczego zmieniać. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Co robisz gdy nie ma Cię na Wikii? Gdy się nie uczę i nie przebywam na Wikii najczęściej: Czytam książki, piszę własne historie fanowskie, słucham muzyki, jeżdżę na rowerze, oglądam kreskówki i filmy animowane, przebywam z rodziną lub przyjaciółmi, biegam, przerabiam zdjęcia, od czasu do czasu rysuję lub rozmawiam na potocznie nazywanym przeze mnie i moich znajomych "skajpaju". W wolnych chwilach oglądam również serial The Walking Dead, który jest moją odskocznią od smoków, tak samo jak TMNT, czy też różnego rodzaje anime. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Prowadzisz blogi, skąd czerpiesz do nich inspiracje? Jako że mam bardzo bujną wyobraźnię, o pomysł na opowiadanie, czy też postać nie jest dla mnie trudno. Czasami pomysły czerpię z własnych snów, bywa (choć rzadko) z jakichś seriali, filmów. Zazwyczaj wszystko wymyślam sama, czy to podczas obserwowania jakiegoś zjawiska, czy też słuchania muzyki lub czytania książki. Jeśli chodzi o postacie, opieram je głównie na sobie - wygląd, zachowanie, usposobienie itp. No i dotarliśmy do końca wywiadu... kogo chcesz pozdrowić? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Chciałabym pozdrowić: Whispera, Angel, Rorego, Kapi, Samiego, Tysię, Trollkę, Belchie, Bertis, Lisiczkę, Matiego, Wiki, Nati, Domingesa, Mopa, Bruska, Skrillovą, Gregora, NightFireDragon, Nataszę, Smile, Speedy, Ofcę *, Konrada, Syberii, Night Fury Toothless, Clarai, Celestite, Toffinę, DragonJOJO, Nataliax, Sad, Wodną, Asti, Srebrną Stal, Markacin, Agadoo która mnie nominowała i . Dzięki za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie zanudziłam i również dziękuję. Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Lisicą. Dziękujemy jej za zmierzenie się z naszymi pytaniami. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto byłby zainteresowany udzieleniem wywiadu, nominuj go. Samukai2000 Oto druga odsłona Wiki-nga z sąsiedztwa. Dzisiaj chcielibyśmy Wam przedstawić Samukaia2000, administratora naszej Wiki. My sami chcielibyśmy życzyć tylko przyjemnej lektury. ---- https://orig06.deviantart.net/559a/f/2016/237/f/4/samukai2000_by_kapuki999-daf8xk2.png ---- Cześć Samukai2000! Witaj w Wiki-ngu z sąsiedztwa! Na początek, rzeknij parę słów o sobie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Witam i pozdrawiam czytelników, jestem Samukai. Aktualnie mam 15 lat, chodzę do gimnazjum w Warszawie. Jestem jaki jestem, staram się być miły i pomocny dla innych, ale jeszcze się taki nie urodził co by wszystkim dogodził (jest inna wersja ale nie umieszczę jej tu z powodów oczywistych). Jestem tolerancyjny, zazwyczaj spokojny, staram się być sprawiedliwy i należę do ludzi upartych jak cholera. Serio, zazwyczaj jeżeli coś da się zrobić i jest tego warte, to będę próbował aż się nie uda. Bardzo cenię sobie lojalność, honor i przyjaźń. Ogólnie to jestem pozytywnie nastawiony i (w pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa) szalony. Ale umiem się ogarnąć, jeżeli wymaga tego sytuacja. Na tej wiki jestem administratorem od... chyba około 1,5 roku, jak komuś się chce to sobie sprawdzi. Jakie jest Twoje hobby? Czym się interesujesz? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Interesuję się podróżami, rysowaniem, przeglądaniem otchłani internetu i grami, zarówno komputerowymi jak i tymi nie-komputerowymi (planszówki, karcianki, wszelkie typy), czytam książki oraz wieloma innymi rzeczami których nie pamiętam X:. Rozwijając temat, podróżować jeszcze nie podróżuję, ale na pewno chciałbym w przyszłości. Rysowanie, zaczęło się od smoków teraz są to wszelkiej maści rysunki fantasy - smoki i postacie. O internecie nie będę się rozpisywał. Gry również fantasy, RPG-i aczkolwiek od czasu do czasu pojawiają się inne. No i raczej jak każdy inny lubię się spotykać ze znajomymi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy one coś oznaczają? Czujesz się do nich przywiązany? Nazwa użytkownika. Hm. Nie lubię tego tematu xD Nazwa wzięła się od tego, że w czasie zakładania konta na wiki (nie pamiętam dokładnie) było jakieś wydarzenie z samurajami. I jest to odrobinę przerobione. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę skróconą wersję wymyśloną przez użytkowników czatu w czasie moich początków na wiki: Sami, Samcio. Przywiązanie do avatara ze wszystkich użytkowników to ja mam chyba najmniejsze, bo ciągle go (przynajmniej kiedyś) zmieniałem xD aktualnie jest to niebieski Koszmar Ponocnik przedstawiający mnie (fragment rysunku Tysi, bardzo za niego dziękuję http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ). Czasem jest to ulubiony bohater jakiegoś filmu/gry. Szczerze to zastanawiam się nad ustawieniem sobie jednego wielkiego znaku zapytania... Jak znalazłeś się na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki? Dlaczego do dzisiaj na niej przebywasz? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Na wiki znalazłem się przez zrządzenie losu. Pewnego nudnego wtorkowego popołudnia ... a w telewizji co? Jak Wytresować Smoka. Usiadłem do filmu, nie mając za bardzo nic innego do roboty. Po filmie (który doceniłem bardziej niż jakieś 2 lata temu, kiedy oglądałem go po raz pierwszy) usiadłem do rysowania. Ale potrzebowałem wzoru smoka. W internecie trafiłem tutaj. Ale akurat (no kto by się spodziewał) artykułu o smoku którego szukałem nie było. W sumie to ogólnie mało było. Założyłem konto, ogarnąłem edytowanie (pfff, przynajmniej tak myślałem. Do dziś wielu podstawowych rzeczy pewnie nie wiem xD) i... oto jestem. Co mnie tu trzyma, to społeczność. Wikia bez ludzi to jak teatr bez widzów. Z wieloma pierwszymi spotkanymi użytkownikami nadal utrzymuję dobre kontakty http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Ulubiony bohater w serii? Może masz kilku? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Eret, Stoick, Pyskacz i Hakokieł oraz duet Mieczyk&Szpadka. Eret - postać naprawdę jak dla mnie świetnie zrobiona, z jednej strony pewny siebie łowca smoków, który zna się na swojej robocie, ale jednocześnie w obecności swojego pana potulny i płochliwy (jak króliczek!). Śmiały wiking-łowca pływający po morzu, zapisuję się na jego statek. No i ma miecze! (moja ulubiona broń http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png). Pyskacz - jego charakter i zachowanie jest jak u typowego wikinga. Wyluzowany, rubaszny śmiech krasnoludzkiego karczmarza. Jeżeli powiesz mu, że smoki atakują wioskę on w spokoju weźmie topór i powróci z podśpiewując (może lekko zalany krwią). Ale najbardziej podoba mi się jego przyjaźń ze Stoickiem. Stoick - ma brodę B). A na serio, to jego stanowczość i opanowanie (scena, kiedy w JWS2 wszyscy wodzowie śmieją się z propozycji Drago a on czujnie obserwuje całą salę), nieustraszenie w boju - a jednak jest kochającym ojcem. Może tego nie pokazuje, ale wszyscy wiemy że tak jest, co nie? C: Hakokieł - smok, który uwielbia swojego pana (tego co leży na ziemi, tam po lewo) no i jest z mojego ulubionego gatunku. Mieczyk&Szpadka - uwielbiam za ich pozytywną głupotę i teksty tak bardzo sprzeczne z rzeczywistością, że nie da się opanować xD Jaką zmianę zaproponowałbyś JWS Wiki? Dlaczego? Nie widzę żadnych większych wad http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png visual editor xD Co robisz, gdy nie ma Cię na Wiki? Rysuję, czytam, spotykam się ze znajomymi i robię szalone rzeczy, biegam/skaczę/pływam po internecie, oglądam filmy, gram w gry komputerowe/planszowe, uczę się, słucham muzyki, zajmuję się zwierzętami, załamuję się nad światem, naprzemiennie tracę i odzyskuję wiarę w ludzkość i myślę (czasami). No i dotarliśmy do końca wywiadu... kogo chcesz pozdrowić? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Angel, Janinkę, Kapi, Matiego, Lisiczkę (ciuch ciuch), Bertis, Rorego, Trollkę, Tysię, Lisicę, Nati, Belczi, Konrada, Speedy, Kowala, Fillerra, Geza, Wiki, La armadurę, Kokoska... tego pana co mnie nominował. Jeżeli kogoś zapomniałem... to trudno. Dzięki za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Dziękuję za udzielenie wywiadu i pozdrawiam http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Samukaiem. Dziękujemy jemu za zmierzenie się z naszymi pytaniami. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto byłby zainteresowany udzieleniem wywiadu, nominuj go. Lisiczka Zorua Oto kolejna odsłona Wiki-nga z sąsiedztwa. Dzisiaj chcielibyśmy Wam przedstawić Lisiczkę Zoruę, rollbacka naszej Wiki. My sami chcielibyśmy życzyć tylko przyjemnej lektury. ---- https://orig14.deviantart.net/d912/f/2016/237/5/2/lisiczkazoruaav_by_kapuki999-daf8xkf.png ---- Cześć Lisiczka! Witaj w Wiki-ngu z sąsiedztwa! Na początek, rzeknij parę słów o sobie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ''' Na początek witam wszystkich i mam nadzieje, że nie zanudzą się czytając ten wywiad. Jestem Lisiczka Zorua, aka Zura, aka Pokemon. Mam 15 lat (starość mnie dopadnie na tej wiki), moja data urodzenia przypada na 17.04. Na tej wiki jestem pełnoprawnym robakiem (rollbackiem). Nie wiem czy umiem określić swój charakter. Na pewno jestem osobą bardzo cierpliwą, chociaż nie zawsze spokojną. Jest ze mnie niepoprawna, czasami panikująca optymistka, która cieszy się życiem. Zwykle jestem szczera, nawet za bardzo. "Każdy kto na wiki na pomoc za służy, zawsze ją ode mnie otrzyma." Zawsze uparcie trzymam się swojego zdania, no chyba że ktoś wytoczy logiczne argumenty przeciw http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Pewnie nie wielu ludzi mnie tutaj zna, ale jeśli tak to wiedzą że potrafię być mega upierdliwa. '''Jakie jest Twoje hobby? Czym się interesujesz? Mhmm więc interesuję się zwierzętami, głównie gadami (smoki daa) i ptakami. Mam nadzieje kiedyś zacząć na poważnie wziąć się za terrearystykę, bardziej skierowaną na węże niż pająki czy jaszczurki. Uwielbiam również tworzyć. Ogólnie trochę piszę, trochę rysuję i trochę śpiewam. Nigdy nie będę w tych dziedzinach idealna, ale mimo to próbuje. Uwielbiam również czytać książki, najlepiej fantastyczne ale również przygodowe, umiejscowione w klimatach średniowiecza. Uprawiam również sport, a mianowicie jeżdżę konno. W przyszłości myślę nad trenowaniem łucznictwa konnego, ale przede mną jeszcze wiele lat pracy. Interesuję się również mitologią (głównie egipską i nordycką), i historią celtycką oraz japońską. A właśnie! Uwielbiam też mangę i anime oraz kulturę japońską, którą mam zamiar kiedyś studiować http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy one coś oznaczają? Czujesz się do nich przywiązana? Mhmm zacznę od awatara bo jego historia jest krótsza C: Po prostu poszukałam w Internecie obrazku Shiny Zoruy, a ponieważ znalazłam obrazek Zoruy w czapeczce (sama mam ogromną kolekcję czapek) to po prostu go użyłam. Niestety potem na pewnym serwisie (youtube) pewna osoba zaczęła się podawać za mnie więc wprowadziłam drobne zmiany do mojego avatara i na razie zostanie taki jaki jest. Teraz o nazwie, więc Lisiczka od lisa. Uwielbiam lisy, ich występowanie w wierzeniach (ponoć lisie duchy przynoszą szczęście \(o_o)/ ) i ogólnie to jak wyglądają. A Zorua to jeden z moich ulubionych pokemonów (serial z dzieciństwa ale w nowszej generacji). Jak znalazłaś się na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki? Dlaczego do dzisiaj na niej przebywasz? Na wiki trafiłam niedługo po jej założeniu (na filmie byłam na premierze z klasą w podstawówce) i wtedy nie zachwyciła mnie szczególnie więc po pewnym czasie o niej zapomniałam. Jednak w 2014 oglądając kreskówki w czeluściach Internetu natrafiłam na informację, że mój ukochany film o smokach ma mieć kontynuację. Poszukując informacji trafiłam na z powrotem na wiki. To tutaj dowiedziałam się o serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków, i wielu innych rzeczach. W tedy wiki była już mocno rozwinięta. Raz odważyłam się przeglądnąć parę blogów z opowiadaniami. (Ja taka odważna). Większość jakoś mnie nie zachwyciła, ale trafiłam na bloga Angel i... pokochałam go całym sercem http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Potem jakoś tak się złożyło, że założyłam konto, zaczęłam wchodzić na czat. I pewnego razu bam tworzy się grupa na skype. No i właściwie dlatego siedzę tu, na wiki do dziś. Dla ludzi i dla wspaniałej twórczości fanów http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Ulubiony bohater w serii? Może masz kilku? Moim ulubieni bohaterowie w serii dzielą się na smoczych i ludzkich. A są to Chmuroskok, Windshear, Lider Szybkich Szpiców (ekhem ja nadal wierzę, że to liderka), Szczerbatek, Dagur (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png), Czkawka, Valka i bliźniaki. Każda z tych postaci ma coś w sobie: Chmuroskoka i Valkę uwielbiam za tę ich więź. Porozumiewają się bez słów, są istotami o podobnych duszach jak to Valka ujęła. Czkawka to Czkawka pomysłowy, młody człowiek, który postanowił coś zmienić (szacun dla niego). Szcerbatka bardzo lubię, ten podobny do Sticha śmieszny i inteligentny stworek od razu zdobył moje serce http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png No jest jeszcze Dagur (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png) jego wykreowanie w 3 sezonie serialu jest dla mnie świetne. Ogólnie uwielbiam postacie psychopatów (np. Joker w Batmanie). A co do Windshear i Lidera (Liderki) Szybkich Szpiców to dla mnie po prostu genialnie wykreowane smoki http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png A bliźniaki to no po prostu bliźniaki. Masa śmiesznych tekstów i zabawnych akcji. (LOKI :3) Jaką zmianę zaproponowałabyś JWS wiki? Dlaczego? Nie proponowałabym żadnych zmian na JWS wiki. Fakt obecny system ma parę wad, ale nie widzę sposobu by go poprawić. Co robisz gdy nie ma Cię na Wikii? Oglądam filmy, czytam książki, jeżdżę konno. Pracuję też w stajni, chodzę do szkoły i gadam ze znajomymi. Gram też w gry komputerowe. No i dotarliśmy do końca wywiadu... kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Jankę, Angel, Samcia,Kapuki, Matiego, Sis Bertis, #Kokoska Golda, Kowala, Speedy, Sis Bibi, Fillerra, Konrada, Mopa, Nati, Tysię, Kamienia i Trollkę. Pozdrawiam również aktywnie komentujących na blogach zwłaszcza Agadoo :3 Oraz pozdrawiam wszystkich twórców dobrych blogów. ---- I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Lisiczką. Dziękujemy jej za zmierzenie się z naszymi pytaniami. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto byłby zainteresowany udzieleniem wywiadu, nominuj go. Tawny Owl Oto kolejna odsłona Wiki-nga z sąsiedztwa. Dzisiaj chcielibyśmy Wam przedstawić Tawny Owl, użytkowniczkę naszej Wiki. My sami chcielibyśmy życzyć tylko przyjemnej lektury. ---- https://orig14.deviantart.net/2060/f/2016/237/d/1/tawnyowlav_by_kapuki999-daf8xju.png ---- Cześć Tawny! Witaj w Wiki-ngu z sąsiedztwa! Na początek, rzeknij parę słów o sobie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ''' NWitam ﻿wszystkich serdecznie. Jestem Tawny Owl, alias Puszczyk, Pójdźka lub Sówka. Mam dopiero 13 lat, a na Wiki jestem od stycznia tego roku i występuję jako mała, zwariowana sowa :) Jestem raczej nieśmiała i nie jestem duszą towarzystwa, ale staram się zawierać nowe przyjaźnie. Czasem jednak odbija mi głupawka, na co chyba każdy jest uczulony, kiedy przebywa z paczką przyjaciół. Zawsze próbuję być tolerancyjna, pomocna i miła. Na pewno nie jestem osobą cierpliwą. '''Jakie jest Twoje hobby? Czym się interesujesz? Oczywiście uwielbiam smoki, dlatego też jestem na tej Wiki :P Maluję, rysuję, szkicuję itp. kiedy tylko mam czas i wenę. Prócz tego uwielbiam czytać książki (jestem prawdziwym molem książkowym), głównie fantastyczne i przygodowe. Piszę swoje własne opowiadania, tworząc je piórem w notesie, na klawiaturze w kompie lub tylko w mojej głowie :) Sama w przyszłości chciałabym napisać książkę, choć nie wiem, czy się to uda. Interesuję się też ptakami i fotografuję. Skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy one coś oznaczają? Czujesz się do nich przywiązana? Właściwie to po raz pierwszy zarejestrowałam się na jakiejś stronie pod tym nickiem, więc to był tylko zwykły przypadek. Dopiero z czasem stałam się alias Pójdźka lub Sówka. Może trochę pokierowałam się tym, że uwielbiam sowy. Nie ma tu jednak żadnej długiej i potwornie nudnej historii na ten temat. ;) A co do avatara, to właśnie jest puszczyk, czyli tawny owl. Jak znalazłaś się na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki? Dlaczego do dzisiaj na niej przebywasz? Właściwie to nie pamiętam, jak znalazłam tą stronę. Trafiłam tu na początku chyba przez przypadek, bo szukałam czegoś z ciekawości na temat filmu. A! Właśnie. Potem, jak dowiedziałam się, że będzie JWS2, szaleńczo przeszukiwałam strony, chcąc znaleźć cokolwiek na temat kontynuacji. Tak więc wchodziłam na Wiki by codziennie sprawdzić, czy pojawiła się jakaś nowa informacja na temat filmu. Potem przez jakieś... hm... nie ważne, chodzi o dość długi czas, zanim się zarejestrowałam - czytałam wybrane blogi i opowiadania na tej Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki i komentowałam jako anonim. Dokładnie 1 stycznia się zarejestrowałam i zaczęłam pisać swój blog. Wcześniej też czytałam i edytowałam artykuły. Dlaczego dzisiaj jestem tutaj? Ponieważ nadal piszę opowiadanie, czytam inne, które komentuję. No i nadal uwielbiam JWS i JWS2, więc nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, by się stąd ulatniać. :P Ulubiony bohater w serii? Może masz kilku? Hm... Trudne pytanie. Lubię wszystkich bohaterów, innych bardziej lub mniej. Przede wszystkim wszystkie smoki. Uwielbiam Szczerbatka i Czkawkę jako przyjaciół i osobno. ;) Oszołomostrachy według mnie są epickie (:D), poza tym moimi ulubionymi gatunkami są Zaduśne Zdechy i Nocna Furia. Ewentualnie też Foreverwing. Lubię Czkawkę (oczywiście!), Pyskacza, bliźniaki Szpadkę i Mieczyka oraz ich zamiłowanie do demolek, Ereta, który był barwną i ciekawą postacią w filmie i nawet Drago KrwawąDłoń (tak go nazywam), ponieważ ten był godnym przeciwnikiem i całkiem niezłym czarnym charakterem. Jaką zmianę zaproponowałabyś JWS wiki? Dlaczego? Jak na razie wszystko mi pasi :) Nie widzę rzeczy, które można by zmieniać. Co robisz gdy nie ma Cię na Wikii? Żyję :P Prowadzę normalne życie, chodzę do szkoły, spotykam się ze znajomymi, czytam książki, śpię, rysuję i maluję, grzebię w internecie, słucham ulubionej muzyki, strzelam fotki ;) Prowadzisz blogi, skąd czerpiesz do nich inspiracje? Czasem słucham muzyki, między innymi soundtracków z filmów (z JWS), z ulubionych książek, które właśnie przeczytałam. Czasem też wena po prostu przyniesie mi jakiś pomysł do głowy, który potem zamienia się w nowy rozdział do opowiadania lub zupełnie nową historię. ;) No i dotarliśmy do końca wywiadu... kogo chcesz pozdrowić? Agadoo (Agaduś), Saphirę2002, DreamGirl01, Natę, 1234567890ja, Miszę 07, Asti 1432, Lisicę01, Καρδιά του Δράκου, Rorego 1345, Samukai2000, Tysię123, XAngel4x, Onyksę, która mnie nominowała oraz wszystkich, którzy to przeczytali i dotarli do końca :) Dzięki za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Ja także dziękuję za wywiad :) Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Pozdrawiam również aktywnie komentujących na blogach zwłaszcza Agadoo :3 Oraz pozdrawiam wszystkich twórców dobrych blogów. ---- I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Tawny. Dziękujemy jej za zmierzenie się z naszymi pytaniami. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto byłby zainteresowany udzieleniem wywiadu, nominuj go. WiktoriaWiki3 Oto kolejna odsłona Wiki-nga z sąsiedztwa. Dzisiaj chcielibyśmy Wam przedstawić WiktorięWiki12. My sami chcielibyśmy życzyć tylko przyjemnej lektury. ---- https://orig12.deviantart.net/162f/f/2016/237/b/f/wiktoriawiki3av_by_kapuki999-daf8xjm.png ---- Cześć WiktoriaWiki12! Witaj w Wiki-ngu z sąsiedztwa! Na początek, rzeknij parę słów o sobie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Witam wszystkich :D Jestem WiktoriaWiki12, w skrócie WW12, WW lub po prostu Wiki. Na chwilę obecną mam 13 lat (Wof, Wiki taka młoda), chodzę do gimnazjum w Krakowie, a na Wiki jestem od czerwca 2014 roku. W czerwcu 2015r. zostałam moderatorką czatu C: Jestem dość wybuchową, zwariowaną, ale i przyjacielską osobą (dziwne połączenie (drunk) ). Chętnie pomagam w sprawach wikiowych, ale nie jestem cierpliwa i nie tłumaczę po 242235623 razy jak coś zrobić (drunk) Jakie jest Twoje hobby? Czym się interesujesz? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Jak widać uwielbiam smoki. Szczerbatki, Chmuroskoki czy Smaugi to dla mnie codzienność. Kocham rysować, to mój sens życia (derp) Trochę mi to nie wychodzi, ale praktyka czyni mistrza. Poza rysowaniem i smokami uwielbiam grać na komputerze w różne gry (Wiedźmin, Battlefield, Crysis, Assassin itd.). Nie lubię się uczyć! Szkoła to zło... przez nią mam mniej czasu na wyżej wymienione czynności :C Skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy one coś oznaczają? Czujesz się do nich przywiązany/a? Nazwa wzięła się od... niczego. Z racji, że WiktoriaWiki było zajęte to wybrałam dwie pierwsze liczby na klawiaturze :P Czy coś to oznacza? Szczerze... nie wiem... Ale na pewno jestem do niego przywiązana i nigdy go nie zmienię C: Avatar jest od tego, że przedstawiam siebie jako Nocna Furia (wiem, oryginalne). Po prostu lubię ten gatunek, głównie dlatego, że jest w miarę realistyczny i w życiu realnym też by latała... no i za sam oryginalny wygląd. Skąd niebieskie oczy? Po prostu kocham niebieski! Jeśli chodzi o przywiązanie to tak... jestem bardzo przywiązana do przedstawiania siebie na różnych portalach czy grach jako Nocną Furię z niebieskimi oczami :D Avatar zmieniam bardzo rzadko, a tego chyba nie zmienię nigdy XD Jak znalazłeś/aś się na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki? Dlaczego do dzisiaj na niej przebywasz? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Na początku przeglądałam premiery i zapowiedzi filmów... no i trafiłam na JWS2. Na początku mało się tym interesowałam, bo JWS1 oglądałam w wieku ok. 9 lat, więc nic nie pamiętałam. Zaczęłam oglądać serial i szukać informacji na temat smoków i bohaterów. WTEDY trafiłam na Wikię i praktycznie od razu założyłam konto. Myślę, że to dzięki osobą, które tutaj poznałam nadal tu jestem. Mam bardzo dużo znajomych z wikii, którzy są mega. Dogadujemy się, mamy wspólne tematy i razem gramy w gry c: (a) Ulubiony bohater w serii? Może masz kilku? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Mam dwóch, jest to Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok. Bardzo lubię inne postacie, ale prawie każda bajka ma bohaterów człofiekuf. Smoki są tu znakiem rozpoznawczym i to one mnie zaciekawiły. Dlaczego Szczerbatek? Tak jak wspomniałam wyżej: Nocne Furie najbardziej przypadły mi do gustu. A on po prostu jest uroczy. Nie wybrałam go dlatego, że jest silny, szybki, czarny czy granatowy, po prostu jest uroczy i unikalny C: Chmuroskok natomiast jest jedynym smokiem mającym dwie pary skrzydeł oraz posiada równie unikalny wygląd (derp) Na swój smoczy sposób też jest uroczy, ale i groźny. Taka mieszanka :D Jaką zmianę zaproponowałabyś JWS wiki? Dlaczego? Na razie nie mam uwag do JWS, moim zdaniem jest pięknie zrobiona. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Ale... Wikia mogłaby nie psuć nawigacji i rozdzielczości bo starsza były lepsze. Co robisz, gdy nie ma Cię na Wikii? Chodzę do szkoły. Uczę się rzeczy, które kompletnie nie przydadzą mi się w życiu i odrabiam zadania domowe C: Ale poza tym jak znajdę czas to rysuję, gram w gry (sama albo z Ambitną), albo po prostu rozmawiam z przyjaciółmi na skajpie c: No i dotarliśmy do końca wywiadu... kogo chcesz pozdrowić? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Pozdrafiam Mamę, Tatę, Geralta, Kapiła, Tysie, Belczi, Konrata, Nati, Matiego, Zaka, Wilczka, Filera, Angel, Whispera, Bruska, Trolle, Ofcę (R.I.P), Toffinę, Nataszę (R.I.P), Samiego, Sandy, Kabanosa, Opal, Lisice, Mopa, Bertis, Pati, Lisiczkę i (drunk) Dzięki za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Papa http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif one były bardzo trudne I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Wiki. Dziękujemy jej za zmierzenie się z naszymi pytaniami. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto byłby zainteresowany udzieleniem wywiadu, nominuj go. Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki